fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mario: The 3D Adventure
Dr. Mario is a linear 3D platformer game along the lines of Super Mario 3D World, except in this game, Mario's main method of attack: the Jump has been replaced with a Megavitamin. Mario can still jump, of course, I mean, he is Jumpman after all but he can't defeat enemies with it, he must use Megavitamins. Story Dr. Mario is looking through a microscope at some viruses that are growing at an alarming rate. Nurse Peach comes up next to him and says that he's needed in reception, so Dr. Mario leaves. The viruses grow bigger and shatter the case they're in. Dr. Mario leaves the reception and sees the viruses walking out the door, multiplying. Dr. Mario gasps and grabs his Megavitamins, he throws one at a virus and it disappears. He smiles and runs out the door while Nurse Peach waits in the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital. Ending Dr. Mario defeats the Grand Virus and cleans up the rest of the viruses. He heads back to the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital where he's applauded and treated like a hero. Dr. Luigi come out from a door and also applauds Dr. Mario, he winks at the screen and puts on his Mario Cap, ending the game. Gameplay Controls/Basic Left Control Stick = Move Right Control Stick = Move Camera B = Jump Y = Throw Megavitamin L = Rotate Camera Left 90 degrees R = Rotate Camera Right 90 degrees Controls/Advanced B + B + B = Triple Jump (Proper timing needed) X = Cape (Stunning Weapon) ZL/ZR = Ground Pound (When in air) Crouch (On Ground) ZL/ZR + Y (In air) = Dive/(On Ground) Roll Y + Y = Double Megavitamin Throw Press L/R Control Stick Down = Wear Mario's Cap (Cosmetic Purposes Only) Gameplay Overview In Dr. Mario: The 3D Adventure you control Dr. Mario as he sets off on a quest to defeat all the viruses that are invading the Mushroom Kingdom. In this game, you cannot jump to defeat enemies. Instead, you have to hit them with a Megavitamin, defeating them. Power-Ups don't actually improve Mario (Except the Super Mushroom) they actually improve the Megavitamins. After collecting a Pill Mushroom, Dr. Mario can unleash his Doctor Finale, from Smash Bros. Coincidentally, pressing X can make him swish his coat around, stunning enemies. There are only three enemy types in the game, considering it's rather short story mode. Characters Playable Enemies Power-Ups Nurse's Nuisance Nurse's Nuisance is a bonus mode in the game after the main campaign has been completed. It is essentially a wave-survival game starring Nurse Peach as she tries to defeat oncoming hordes of viruses. Nurse Peach has 5 hits, and after 5 hits, it's Game Over. There are 50 waves to survive, waves 0-10 only have Chill Viruses, waves 10-25 have a combination of Chill and Fever viruses, and waves 25+ have all three virus types. After surviving all 50 waves, Peach runs to the window and sees Dr. Mario walking toward the Hospital. Category:Dr. Mario (series) Category:Dr. Mario Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario (series)